During a machining process of an automobile cylinder head cover, an axial bearing serving as a workpiece machining actuator needs to be machined. In order to machine the bearing, eight faces need to be machined. In traditional techniques, this kind of end faces is machined by a three-edge milling cutter as shown in the FIG. 4, and the cutter needs to be very long and relatively thin in cutter bar; the eight faces need to be machined in sequence; as the cutter bar is long and thin, a cutting parameter is low, and thus the machining efficiency is low and the machining cost is high.